Hija de la Mafia
by Asor Zechnas
Summary: En el peligroso mundo de la mafia, un apasionado amor prohibido crece entre dos personas que no debieron de verse mas allá de tio y sobrina, podra este amor ser, tendrá alguna posibilidad de ser felices, cuando el Agente de la DEA es mas que un agente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esta pareja, espero no sean crueles y disfruten de esta historia, donde se desataran amores y pasiones, prohibidas, mentiras ocultas y verdades dolorosas, espero su aceptación y a leer**

 **Estoy remando la historia bajo el nombre de Asor Zechnas, asi no que no es un robo ni plagio.**

 **Hija de la Mafia**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se encontraba viendo por el ventanal de su despacho hacia el jardín trasero de la imponente mansión en la que residía desde hace varios años, veía con sumo interés sin apartar la mirada de aquel lugar, mientras mental mente se reprendía por su actitud, por sus pensamientos, mas no podía evitarlo, no sabía cómo o cuando había sucedido pero se sentía como un verdadero imbécil al desear algo que jamás tendría, por mucho que lo deseara, ella estaba prohibida para él…

Luchaba contra sus deseos, sus instintos que despertaban cuando ella estaba cerca, pero debía admitir que sería una reverenda estupidez, qué pensaría ella de él, después de todo lo que habían pasado tenía que pasarle esto a él, al Gran Sasuke Uchiha…

Señor tenemos malas noticias – dijo el hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas pudo sentir la punzada en su pecho pero decidió esperar

Que ha sucedido Juugo – animando a este a darle la noticia que en el fondo sabía lo que sucedía…

Sakumo fue asesinado por el agente de la DEA – dijo el hombre al fin, viendo cómo se crispaba su cuerpo y dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia el jardín

Ve por ella, no le digas nada de lo que ha sucedido – ordeno el moreno

Maldito seas cómo pudiste hacernos esto! – grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, todo lo que habían sufrido cuando apenas era un adolescente con una niña de días de nacida en brazos, sin dinero, sin casa y sin comida, Sakumo fue un regalo que la vida les dio, después de pasar casi dos meses viviendo en la calle, todo gracias a él y ahora asesinaba a la única persona que ellos dos amaban y respetaban…

Oh vamos Sakura, no te vez feliz, cuéntame que es lo que te sucede niña tonta – su Rubia amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella soltara la información completa

No pasa nada, Ino para que te cuento si al final de cuentas son solo ilusiones – dijo tratando de ver por alguna ventana a la razón de su tristeza

Seguro el imbécil de Naruto tiene la culpa – aseguro la rubia

No Ino, Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto es otra la situación pero luego te cuento va, que Juugo viene y no quiero que nos escuche – sonrió la mujer a su mejor amiga

Señorita Sakura, el Señor Sasuke la espera en su despacho no demore – fue lo único que dijo y volvió sobre sus pies

No te entretengo – sonrió en repuesta la rubia, quien vio irse a su amiga quién lo diría se habían conocido apenas hace dos años en una excursión de la preparatoria y ahora eran las mejores amigas, tenían tanto por delante…

Sasuke – pregunto dudosa después de entrar sin haber llamado espero no molestar, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aire los pulmones, estaba sobre el escritorio y pudo jurar que en sus ojos había rastros de ¿lagrimas?

Sakumo está muerto – dijo viendo como todo el color desaparecía del rostro de la chica, sus lágrimas corrieron y ella no hizo ningún intento de ocultarlo

Que paso – dijo tratando de pensar en varias posibilidades pero Sasuke le aclaro todo rápidamente

El comandante de la DEA, lo abatió a tiros mientras él se reunía con la gente de Colombia que llego al país hace unas semanas – dijo viendo como el mismo rostro antes lleno de dolor ahora se crispaba de ira

Fue él quien lo asesino – pregunto sabiendo que todo empezaría en vez de terminar

Si – fue todo lo que escucho decirle al moreno

Esto es lo último que nos hará, te lo prometo, estoy casada de que siempre se interpone entre nuestra felicidad, no más – dijo viendo decidida al moreno

Déjalo Sakura, no tienes por qué empezar esta guerra, lo hare yo, te quiero fuera de este negocio Sakura, lo mejor será que salgas del país cuanto antes – dijo viendo como la joven se crispaba más aun

Estás loco, no me iré, me quedare y voy a enfrentar lo que tenga que venir, no me esconderé en ningún otro país o continente – dijo decida viendo como la impaciencia se apoderaba del ojinegro

No te lo estoy preguntando Sakura, es una orden y vas a cumplirla – dijo tratando de que la joven no rebatiera más con él

Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí – se quejó la joven

Lo tengo y lo sabes, no eres mayor de edad aun, tengo tu custodia sobrina – le recordó había momentos que era preferible no recordar el parentesco que tenía, pero en casos como este que era necesario, lo aprovechaba, ella no dijo más nada se sumió en un silencio muy incómodo que luego fue interrumpido por la frialdad de sus palabras…

Recupera su cuerpo como sea – prácticamente le ordeno – el tendrá un funeral digno de la persona que era y ten por seguro que Itachi pagara su muerte

Es tu padre Sakura, nunca lo olvides – le recordó el moreno, aunque en realidad ella no lo conocía más que por fotos, Sakumo fue como su abuelo y Sasuke como… no se atrevió a pensar más…

Te lo prometo – le aseguro el moreno para luego ver como ella abandonaba el lugar, estaba seguro que no le obedecería, era tan testaruda como solo ella podría ser… se sumergió en el mar de sus recuerdos aquellos que nunca pudo olvidar…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Murió, la madre de la niña murió – sorprendió estaba el joven de 16 años quien veía como su hermano cargaba a una niña de apenas días de nacida_

 _Fue una emboscada Sasuke, no pude hacer nada lo único que pude salvar fue a la niña – dijo mostrando a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos_

 _Pero como sabían dónde estaba tu esposa – pregunto intrigado_

 _Algún contacto dentro de la organización seguramente le dio nuestra ubicación no lo sé – susurro frustrado_

 _Lo siento hermano – dijo el moreno quien no sabía cómo darle ánimos a su hermano, eran ellos dos contra el mundo antes que Itachi se casara y luego vio como era feliz esperando a su hija y ahora solo vía soledad en sus ojos_

 _No sé qué es lo que hare Sasuke, no tenemos dinero gaste todos los ahorros en el hospital, para evitar cualquier sorpresa y mira lo que nos ha pasado – dijo en verdad se sentía perdido_

 _Saldremos adelante ahora tienes a tu pequeña hija – le sonrió mientras observaba a la niña dormir_

 _No estoy seguro – susurro el moreno a su hermano pequeño_

 _Y apenas después del funeral él se llevó a la pequeña Sakura en brazos mientras su hermano arreglaba algunos pendientes, pero él jamás regreso, el paso de los días, le dio a entender que Itachi su hermano mayor los había abandonado y se sintió perdido, tenía una niña que dependía de él y no era capaz de dejarla a su suerte para salvarse el, así que opto por salir en busca de algo para ambos, llevándola consigo, paso frio y hambre durante meses hasta que Sakumo había aparecido a su rescate mientras intentaba robar formula en un súper mercado para la niña que no había comido durante todo un día y solo le podía dar agua que mendigo en alguna que otra casa…_

 _No sabes que robar es penado jovencito – le dijo el viejo mientras veía como el moreno se ponía rojo de la vergüenza_

 _Mi bebe necesita comer, no tengo la mayoría de edad y nadie me da una oportunidad de trabajo porque ella siempre está conmigo – dijo viendo al hombre quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido_

 _Siempre hay una oportunidad para quien la busca – dijo sacando dinero de su cartera para que el joven pelinegro pagara la formula y algunas otras cosas para la pequeña bebe_

 _Gracias señor – dijo nunca en sus dieciséis años se había sentido tan humillado y tan feliz al mismo tiempo, la niña no pasaría hambre ni penurias con todo lo que había comprado, pago en la caja y salió con varias bolsas_

 _Pero al salir del mismo se dio el susto de su vida, había dejado a Sakura en compañía de un niño que había conocido durante su tiempo en la calle y el niño estaba solo esperando por el…_

 _Y Sakura – pregunto, a lo que el niño señalo con su dedo y el siguió la dirección, el mismo hombre que le había descubierto y dado dinero tenía en brazos a la niña, la frazada con que estaba envuelta dejaba mucho que desear, estaba sucia y rota, no contrastaba con el traje elegante de aquel hombre, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el…_

 _Debí suponer que sus intenciones no eran buenas – lo reto_

 _Calma muchacho, solo la tome en brazos porque lloraba y tu pequeño compañero no sabía que hacer – le dijo viendo la cara del joven quien no le creía,_

 _Es muy hermosa, es tu hija – pregunto de repente acariciando el rostro de la pequeña niña_

 _No – negó el joven – es mi sobrina, su madre murió y su padre nos abandonó – dijo evitando las lágrimas, si era un joven adolescente y con sentimientos y cuando recordaba aquello se atormentaba buscando un porque, no por el sino por la pequeña bebe_

 _Eres muy valiente, cualquier otro, la hubieses dejado a su suerte – el hombre seguía hablando pero esta embelesado con la niña_

 _Cualquier otro hombre señor no yo – le aseguro – tratando de quitarle la niña de sus brazos_

 _Cómo te llamas – pregunto de repente el viejo de ojos verdes_

 _Sasuke Uchiha – respondió_

 _Sakumo Haruno – se presentó el hombre mayor_

 _Te propongo un trato Sasuke – dijo negándose a darle a la niña de vuelta, ella tenía algo que le parecía tan familia y lejano a la vez_

 _No te la voy a vender – dijo de manera amenazante_

 _No pretendo comprártela – dijo sonriendo – te daré trabajo, un lugar donde dormir y alguien que cuide de la pequeña niña, si tu trabajo me satisface, ten por seguro que llegaras a ser muy rico Sasuke – dijo el hombre viendo la reacción del joven…_

 _Sasuke Uchiha no era conocido por su ambición, pero todo lo que le proporcionara un bienestar a él y a la pequeña sería bien recibido aunque vendiera su alma al diablo, que era lo que en verdad sentía al ver al hombre que tenía frente a él…_

 _Acepto – susurro_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

No le había vendido su alma al diablo, resulto ser que no tuvo conocimiento de los negocios ilegales de Sakumo hasta que cumplió los treinta años y desde hace tres años que formaba parte del Cartel de Haruno, pero se sintió obligado hacerle de su conocimiento a Sakura de lo que sucedía no quería ponerla en peligro y que ella lo ignorase, aunque Sakumo se lo había prohibido supo comprender lo que ellos dos tenía, ese lazo que no se rompería y que el viejo sabía que algo prohibido se escondía entre ellos….

Te perdone todo Itachi! – grito pero la muerte del viejo no puedo – susurro

Continuara…

Que les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy retomando la historia bajo el nombre de Asor Zechnas, así que no es un robo ni plagio.**

 **Hija de la Mafia**

 **Capítulo 2**

Su aspecto estaba impecable, el traje hecho a medida y su cabello rosa recogido en una coleta, le daba la imagen exacta que necesitaba, su arma estaba bien asegurada en el muslo interno de su pierna.

Salió de la habitación, las siguientes horas podían ser decisivas en sus vidas, Itachi debía estar a la espera que alguien reclamara el cuerpo de Sakumo y ella como su única nieta y heredera legal debía presentarse.

Esto sigue pareciendo una verdadera locura – el pelinegro aguardaba al final de las escaleras.

Es una locura, pero sabes que solo un familiar puede reclamar el cuerpo, de lo contrario el Agente enviara su cuerpo a un foso común y ese insulto no lo puedo permitir Sasuke – sus ojos verdes brillaron sería la primera vez que estarían frente a frente, padre e hija.

Iré contigo – sentencio el pelinegro, tomándola del brazo

Me parece arriesgado tu heredaste la parte ilegal del negocio, el no tendrá nada contra mí, independientemente que sepa quién soy – por primera vez Sasuke reconoció aquella verdad, Sakura fue adoptada legalmente por Sakumo, por lo que le hacia su único pariente vivo y con los derechos legales sobre las empresas que Sakumo mantuvo limpias a lo largo de su vida.

Esperare en el auto no confió en el Agente de alguna manera logro llegar a Sakumo, puede tener información comprometedora – su chofer encendió el auto, esta sería la primera vez que los tres estarían cerca en más de 17 años.

El ambiente el auto era tenso, Sasuke opto por callar, su cabeza era un torbellino, quiso recuperar el cuerpo de Sakumo sin tener que involucrar a Sakura, pero Itachi era listo y solo entregaría el cuerpo a un pariente legal, lo que le hacía sospechar que quizá su hermano sabía quiénes eran en la vida de Sakumo.

Vio como Sakura se trenzaba el cabello – ¿Qué haces? – pregunto

Dijiste que mi madre tenía el cabello rosa, realmente creíste que me presentaría con mi tono natural – sonrió de una manera tan sexy que Sasuke tuvo que apretar lo puños esos malditos sentimientos de nuevo, ese deseo incontrolable de borrar su sonrisa con un beso caliente, maldijo por lo bajo

Tienes razón, sospecharía de ti, al parecer el cabello rosa es una rareza – murmuro sin ver su reacción, en ocasiones le gustaba molestar con ello pero en realidad estaba siendo sincero no conocía a nadie más con ese tono de cabello y que resultar peculiar.

La peluca negra que se colocó hizo resaltar la palidez de su rostro, sus labios pintados de rojo sangre, le hizo sentir por enésima vez como un imbécil deseando lo que no podía tener garraspó sonoramente para llamar la atención de Sakura una vez más.

Debes limitarte a los hechos, eres la nieta de Sakumo Haruno, desconocías los motivos por el cual él estaba esa noche en el yate cuando fue asesinado, debes presentar todo los documentos legales de las empresas, de tal manera que Itachi no dude de ti – vio como asentía, ella había estudiado bien lo que podía y no decir, pero en el fondo estaba ansiosa, los nervios le calaban en lo más profundo de su ser, su padre por primera vez en su vida vería la cara de su padre.

Salió del auto, sus hombres se habían quedado a una distancia prudente, no podía arriesgarse que alguien reconociera a la gente de Haruno cerca de Sakura, la vio entrar en la oficina del Agente.

Sakura Haruno – se presentó ante la secretaria

El Agente Uchiha, la espera pase por favor – se levantó de su escritorio y la guio a la oficina del Director General de la DEA en Tokio

Sakura no agradeció el gesto, estaba tentada a salir corriendo y dejar que Sasuke lo intentara una vez más, pero eso sería de cobardes y Sakura llevaba en las venas la sangre Uchiha y no era ninguna Cobarde.

Señorita Haruno, es usted más joven de lo que imagine – El hombre frente a ella era casi una copia exacta de Sasuke, su cabello negro carbón, sus ojos negros, la diferencia estaba en el porte y la altura o ella pensaría que eran Gemelos, se preguntaba porque ella no había heredado nada de los Uchiha.

Agente Uchiha – le tendió la mano asegurándose de no mostrarse nerviosa

Es usted la nieta de Sakumo según mis informes – su mirada llego a ella, era como si la escaneara de cabeza a los pies

Hay algo en mí que le guste – soltó molesta de repente

Es usted una niña – le sonrió

No pensó usted en eso cuando le disparo a mi abuelo, se preguntó en algún momento si habría alguien que lloraría su muerte, si dejaba corazones destrozados con sus acciones – ella no solo hablaba de la muerte de Sakumo el dolor de estar condenada por culpa de su propio padre.

Su abuelo se dedicaba a negocios ilícitos señorita, quizá él debió pensar más en usted – ella le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no lograba recordar con claridad

Desconozco eso, señor, mi abuelo se dedicó toda su vida a ser un hombre de honor, considerado con el necesitado dando oportunidades a quienes no la tuviesen, no conozco al hombre que usted me describe – lo fijamente a los ojos, ella debía ser fuerte, serena, fría

Entiendo señorita, no tengo inconveniente en entregarle el cuerpo de su Abuelo, aunque déjeme aclararle que seguiré investigando los motivos por el cual él estaba en el yate esa noche y le prometo que llegare a la verdad – Itachi le aseguro, tendiendo la autorización de reclamación

Es usted muy amable Agente – recibió el documento, se levantó y giro su cuerpo buscando la salida, no había sentimiento de hija, solo el dolor ciego de la pérdida el único amor que ella conocía era él de Sasuke y su abuelo.

Sasuke estaba impaciente, Sakura había demorado más de la cuenta solo esperaba que su hermano no reconociera a Izumi en Sakura.

Itachi observo la figura retirase de su oficina, su elegante caminar le recordaba a su esposa, su hija seguramente tendría la misma edad, cerró los ojos fuertemente si tan solo hubiese terminado su misión a tiempo, su joven hermano y su hija ahora mismo estarían con él.

Sakumo – pronuncio apretando el puño

La ceremonia fue de acuerdo al estatus de Sakumo, pero una ceremonia excesivamente privada, Sasuke ordenó explícitamente quienes podían asistir y quien no, el rostro sereno del moreno era la misma que su sobrina tenía, la conocía tan bien que estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba pensando, la impresión de ver a su padre frente a frente aun la tenía consternada, pero no demostraba absolutamente nada.

Te encuentras bien – pregunto incapaz de mantener la fachada fría para ella

Gracias Sasuke, estoy bien – lo miro fijamente esos ojos negros eran todo lo que necesitaba ver para estar bien

Lamento que tus amigos no pudieran asistir, pero sabes que es lo mejor – se disculpó, viendo como ella abría los ojos sorprendida, normalmente no solía disculparse con nadie.

Entiendo no te preocupes – su sonrisa perfecta, le devolvió a Sasuke un poco de la cordura.

Las puertas se abrieron la despampanante pelirroja hizo su entrada, Sakura se quedó de piedra y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke preguntando que sucedía.

Es la sobrina de Sakumo – espero mientras la mujer se acercaba

Y tu prometida – termino la mujer

Karin – pronuncio el pelinegro, le incomodaba la situación pero Sakumo había arreglado aquel compromiso hace algún tiempo y el fiel a su palabra seguía dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa hecha por el viejo Haruno.

Sakura se limitó a ver como se colgaba del brazo del pelinegro, estaba cansada de la mujer, sabía que escondía algo su instinto se lo gritaba pero Sasuke se negaba a escuchar, dio media vuelta tenía que salir del lugar antes que el veneno de los celos la mataran.

Sakura – la voz del pelinegro la detuvo, pero sin girarse a la espera de lo que él quisiera decirle.

Estoy cansada y no estoy para escenas empalagosas – soltó molesta, había momentos en los que deseaba ser únicamente Sakura Uchiha, una chica normal con sus padres y un tío que la malcriara de vez en cuando.

Pero los deseos y la realidad eran totalmente distintas era Sakura Haruno, heredera de un imperio, millonaria, sin padres y enamorada locamente del único hombre que jamás podría tener Sasuke Uchiha su tío…


End file.
